Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a T-coil design, and more particularly, to a stacked and symmetric T-coil design with an intrinsic built-in bridge capacitance.
Background
As semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) device dimensions decrease and the operating speed of such ICs increases, devices/transistors on an IC become increasingly vulnerable to electrostatic discharge (ESD). Use of a T-coil circuit (also referred to a T-coil network) may provide ESD protection to such devices/transistors. There is currently a need for improvements in the design of the T-coil circuit.